


Exchanging Presents

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [53]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders Has a Different Name, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Presents, Sanders Sides Holiday Month, Secret Santa, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “It’s time for Secret Santa!” Patton calls out excitedly, bouncing up and down, grinning and hoping that everyone’s going to enjoy their presents.“We’re right here, Patton,” Logan says softly, yet fondly, remembering this exact same thing happening the previous year.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Sleep | Remy
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Exchanging Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one with all of them just being good buds and having a Secret Santa ^^ This was originally posted on December 18, 2018. 
> 
> Prompt 7 - Secret Santa  
> Warnings - none, it's all platonic fluff

“It’s time for Secret Santa!” Patton calls out excitedly, bouncing up and down, grinning and hoping that everyone’s going to enjoy their presents.

“We’re right here, Patton,” Logan says softly, yet fondly, remembering this exact same thing happening the previous year.

“Hehe, right.” Patton sheepishly smiles at them, grabbing his present and turning to Lyle with a grin, “I had you, Lyle!” Patton hands over the gift and watches with bated breath as Lyle unwraps the present.

Lyle pulls out a soft gold sweater, unfolding it to reveal snake-like designs done in black thread. Lyle looks up at Patton, softly smiling at the moral side.

“I know how cold you get, and while you’re always welcome for cuddles, this should be able to help some!” Patton explains with a soft smile.

“T-thanks, I love it.” Lyle says, focusing on making the sentence the truth instead of a lie. Patton’s response is a happy gasp and a thumbs up, giggling softly when Lyle doesn’t hesitate in putting the sweater on.

“I **didn’t** have Virgil.” Lyle pulls out a present wrapped in purple wrapping paper, passing it over to the anxious side with a faintly nervous expression.

Virgil takes the present carefully and opens it, a small smile spreading across his face as he looks in the box. Inside is a set of copic markers as well as a Spotify gift card lasting a month.

“Thanks, Lyle. I’ve been needing a new set of markers.” Virgil says, giving a thumbs up to Lyle, who relaxes at the fact he liked the gift.

Virgil smiles at that and turns to Roman, “I had you, Princey.” Instead of a box, his present is shaped like a cylinder, causing Roman to give a curious expression.

“How did you wrap this so well? It looks exquisite!” Roman praises, causing Virgil’s cheeks to grow hot.

“It’s not important, just open it, Roman,” Virgil says and Roman nods, quickly unwrapping it and opening the tube, pulling out a poster.

Roman’s eyes widen as he unrolls the poster, “Virgil! This is amazing! Did you draw this?!” Roman turns the poster to show off the design of most of the characters from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

“Uhh, yeah, I did.” Virgil says a bit shyly, “I knew how much you liked the ones in my room so I made you a poster of your own.”

“I love it so much! Thank you!” Roman says, rolling the poster back up and holding it like it’s actually a piece of treasure. “I had Logan again this year,” Roman says with a smile.

Logan rolls his eyes, expecting his present to be just as extra as the one last year was. (that’s not to say he didn’t like it, the novel is currently occupying a space on the bookshelf containing his most favorite books).

“I know you’ll love this,” Roman says, handing over the elaborately wrapped present. Logan gives him an uncertain look but opens it nonetheless, Roman watching with an excited grin.

When Logan pulls out a telescope, his eyes widen and he nearly misses the card at the bottom of the box. He can’t help but gasp when he reads the cards, looking up into Roman’s eyes, a mix of shock and hope in his own. “We have an observatory now?!”

“Yup!” Roman says, popping the p, clearly enjoying how excited Logan is. “And it’s always nighttime in there, so you’re free to stargaze whenever you want!”

Logan smiles widely before clearing his throat and trying to look a bit more reserved, but it’s clear he’s excited to go use the new observatory. “Well, thank you, Roman. This is very kind of you.”

“Don’t mention it, specs! Just enjoy it!” Roman says and Logan nods.

“I will certainly do that. Now, Remy, I had you.” Logan says, handing over his box, Remy setting down his green tea to take the present.

Remy quickly opens the present and grins over at Logan when he pulls out a Starbucks mug, “Thanks, gurl. I love it.”

Logan nods, glad that his gift went over well. When he had first drawn Remy, he had no clue what to buy him but based off Remy’s love for all things Starbucks, it quickly became clear what would be a good gift for him.

“Now, we’re bringing it full circle here, since I had Patton,” Remy says, passing over a present wrapped with paper covered in puppies and kittens, causing Patton to squeal happily.

“Aww, this is so cute!” Patton says, opening up the present and gasping softly at the pretty blue picture album. “I love it!” Patton says and Remy chuckles softly.

“Open it, sweetness,” Remy says and Patton makes a curious sound as he does so, his eyes widening and pricking with tears as he looks at the photos already in the album.

“Oh my goodness, Remy! How did you get these?!” Patton asks.

“Simple, I borrowed your phone during a movie night and got these all printed out for you,” Remy says, taking a sip of his green tea and grinning at Patton.

“Thank you so much!” Patton says, loving the fact that the album is filled with all the pictures he had taken that year of his fellow sides. So many unforgettable memories are now all in one place to treasure forever.

Remy just gives a thumbs up and Patton giggles, “Now, what do you all say to watching some Christmas movies?” When everyone’s response is unanimous, Patton puts in the first movie, cuddling up with his fellow sides on the couch, all ready to watch movies with their family.


End file.
